


We are Family, right?

by Snow_Crystal1313



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas gift giving, Gen, Nea pranks Allen's cake, Slight appearance of Timcanpy, akaward family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Crystal1313/pseuds/Snow_Crystal1313
Summary: It's the holidays and cold out. While staying at an inn, Allen decides to give his inner Noah, Nea a Christmas gift. A simple gift but one just for a family member.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one of two of my D. Gray-Man Christmas specials. This one starring Allen and Nea. 
> 
> I do not own D. Gray-Man or it's characters. All rights go to the manga artist.

It was a freezing cold Christmas Eve this year, everyone on the streets bustling around quickly to buy last minute presents or food before hurrying to their homes for warmth. Allen Walker was currently staying in one of the inns of the town he had just entered this morning. He hurried along the cobblestone streets with a package in hand. Hurrying inside the inn, he walked calmly to his room and locked the door. Checking to make sure his package was still in his hands, he placed it down on the bed before standing in front of a mirror.

He starred at his reflection for a while deciding how he was going to go about his next task. Finally, not wanting to wait any longer, he called out. "Hey, Fourteenth? Are you there? You awake? I need to speak with you if you have a second." Nothing happened. Allen waited for a few more minutes before sighing. "Guess he's asleep."

"Why would I be asleep after you so kindly awoke me, my dear Allen?" A voice rang out from the mirror. Watching the mirror, Allen noticed his reflection shifted to a tall, darker skinned male with golden eyes, short black, spikey hair and a sheepish grin.

"Well it took so long for you to get here, I figured you were ignoring me." He pointed out to the Noah.

The Fourteenth shrugged with a lazy smile before asking, "Now what is it you need with me? Going to let me take over for a bit?"

Allen rolled his eyes before making a gesture for the Noah to stay put. The Noah blinked but nodded and stayed in place, trying to peek out of the mirror as he watched the teen turn around and head to the bed. He picked up his earlier package and carried it to the mirror. He showed it to the Noah. "Hm? A package? What's inside it?"

"You'll see." Allen opened the package carefully in front of the other. Feeling for the fabric inside, he pulled out a red scarf with a pair of matching gloves.

The Fourteenth looked at the items. "Seems like someone got you a gift. Better use it, I hear it's cold out." He teased the teen with a smirk.

"It's not for me." Allen replied bluntly.

The Fourteenth blinked in confusion. "You don't mean it's for me do you?"

Allen nodded as he watched the Noah's eyes widen in shock. "Mana may have been my adoptive father and he is your brother, so technically you're my adoptive uncle. It's freezing cold out so I got these for you next time you decide to rudely take over while it's cold out. I don't want my own body getting sick because of you. That would be embarrassing."

"You got me a gift? Even though I wish to destroy everything?" The Fourteenth asked.

"We are family aren't we?" Allen asked. Watching the mirror reflection, he saw the Fourteenth relax and smile.

He nodded, "Yes we are, despite the circumstances. Though why red, Red?"

Allen scowls, "That's not my name. I just grabbed something and made sure it was the right size. If you don't like them, I could always take them back." He makes a move to turn and leave.

"Hey wait! I was just curious Allen! I'll wear them, I promise. Least there's one good thing that comes out of staying warm with those."

The teen tilts his head in question. "What do you mean by that?"

The Fourteenth grinned sadistically. "Well, if I were to accidently kill someone, the blood would barely show on what's already red until it's washed." Allen sighed, knew the answer had to be something violent. "Yeah well _you_ can clean them after spilling blood on them." His reflection pouted before giving a soft 'okay'.

The mirror started to shift again as the Fourteenth was leaving. "Hey, my name's Nea by the way."

Allen tilted his head slightly, "Nea?"

Nea nodded smiling. "Thank you for the present Allen, I'll be sure to return the favor. Keep those safe for me until I decide to take over again. Oh and by the way, happy birthday Allen and Merry Christmas."

Allen paled at the thought of what his uncle would give him in return, hopefully nothing bad. Shrugging the thought off, he bid the Noah goodbye for now. "Merry Christmas to you too Uncle Nea." Allen smiled happily as he watched his uncle's reflection disappear and his own returned to him. He felt very warm inside, both from his deed and the Noah's happiness.

* * *

Inside Allen's subconscious, Nea sat in his chair waiting patiently for Allen to fall asleep. Once the boy was fully in deep sleep, he overtook the boy, grabbed his new present. "Hm these are pretty comfty. Good choice my dear Allen." After putting on the scarf and gloves, he headed out of the inn. The next morning Allen awoke to a sweet smell. With his stomach growling, he stretched and looked around until he found a cake sitting on the table in the room. Jumping up, he carefully walked over to it, the teen could make out writing on top of the cake, or rather small carvings made into letters. _Merry Christmas nephew._ The letters were in a dark red color, Allen gulped before breaking off a piece to eat. Coming to the conclusion that it was good and nothing wrong, he started devouring it, leaving some on the side for Timcanpy. Making a mental note to thank Nea for not doing anything reckless during the take over and for the delicious cake, with a surprise dango inside, his favorite.

He sat in a chair afterwards, leaning back with a full belly. He sighed contently before hearing a deep chuckle in the back of his head. "I see you found my gift, was it to your liking Allen?"

Allen nodded, "Mmhm. Delicious, thank you so much Uncle."

"Heh, it was my pleasure Allen." Replies Nea, "I know you're a glutton when it come to food but I'm still surprised you ate the part with the writing on top. You know, the carving with the blood in them to highlight the letters?" Allen shot up straight once he heard that.

"Wait! There was blood in my cake?! Damn you Noah~!" He growled slightly. "Who did you kill? Better yet, I should leave before the cops come." He makes movements to gather his things and hears Nea laughing inside of him hysterically. "What the hell you laughing about?"

It took a few minutes for the elder to calm down, "Oh I just lied. I would have used the Earl's blood for it but I didn't. It's just a mixture of cherries, strawberries, and raspberry juices all in one. I used a bit of red food dye to make it even darker, just to yank your chain you know?"

"You are so dead." Allen promised.

Nea smirked, "I don't know about that but it was an enjoyable morning I would say."

"Ugh!" And with that, Allen fell face first onto the bed, exhausted from the scare his uncle gave him. "Worst Christmas _ever~_." He complained.

"Aww, don't say that. I enjoyed it. Best I had in 35 years." He heard Nea reply. Groaning in response, he decided to stay in the inn for a bit longer before hitting the road again. Nea was right though, it was an enjoyable Christmas, better than the ones he had with Cross. Smiling slightly, watching the golem relax after eating his portion of the cake. "Yeah, it was good, wasn't it?" Nea hummed a yes in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, have a happy holidays.
> 
> Please review~!


End file.
